The Eyes
' The Eyes' are the defensive scout towers that are built on the borders of Lucerne territory to alert of incoming attacks coming from the Gap of Stragnarax. The Eyes are manned by troops of the Order of the Lucernian Eye, and these troops are meant to wait until the very last minute before they escape through tunnels constructed underneath the towers themselves. The Order of the Lucernian Eye is the knightly order which is the personal forces of the Eye and this knightly order stands under the command of the Order of the Red Dragon, but its leadership stands relatively independant. James Lovie was the first person to envision the idea of constructing a series of watchtowers along the western border of Lucerne. James drew up plans and began ordering the construction of the towers towards the end of his reign. The construction would continue following the death of James Lovie, and accelerate under the reign of Bill Lovie who was extremely worried about France following the collapse of Hispania following the Fall of Hispania. While once deemed a brilliant construction their failure to prevent the Fall of Tree Hill meant that the public became very bitter towards them. This bitterness disapeared following the Journey when it became clear that Bill Lovie had orchestrated their failure in order to make sure that Tree Hill was completely destroyed. Following this they have been rebuilt and further upgraded under the reign of William Lovie III. and they now operate as a front line against the agression of the Orcs of France. History Construction : "My father had envisioned the idea of having a wall of towers to make sure that the Bretonians couldn't sneak troops onto our lands. His plan thought of an enemy that didn't exist at the time. If you told him that it would eventually be used to stop hordes of a greenskin race I think he would have thought you insane." : -Bill Lovie Construction James Lovie was the first person to envision the idea of constructing a series of watchtowers along the western border of Lucerne. James drew up plans and began ordering the construction of the towers towards the end of his reign. The construction would continue following the death of James Lovie, and accelerate under the reign of Bill Lovie who was extremely worried about France following the collapse of Hispania following the Fall of Hispania. Failure Following the madness of Bill Lovie we would see the failure of the Eyes of the west. In order to allow the Orcs to go unseen towards Tree Hill Bill had his circle of Magi kill the men gaurding the western scout towers. The Magi entered each tower and since they were entering the towers through entrances, and in most cases they were allowe in as friends the entire bypass was sucessful. As the Orcs now were able to get past the Eyes and move eastward they were moved southward where they were directed away from the populated regions, and this meant that silently Bill Lovie made sure that Hillsbrad survived along with much of the other settlements of the western region of Lucerne. This proved to work perfectly for Bill as Tree Hill was caught completely unaware. Rebuild and Reload Noteable Towers Leadership The Order of the Lucernian Eye is the knightly order which is the personal forces of the Eye and this knightly order stands under the command of the Order of the Red Dragon, but its leadership stands relatively independant. The Leadership of The Eyes is centered within the fortress of the Eye of Aerene of which is a massive former Elven watchtower reconstructed by the Order of the Grey Dragon and situated in the crags of the pass leading to its massive fortifcations and it is here where the overall leadership including the non-military aspects of the Order of the Lucernian Eye are housed. Hochmeister Landmeister Komtur Organization Category:Towers Category:Towers of Lucerne